


Possess Your Heart

by covarla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, College Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stalking, Steter Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covarla/pseuds/covarla
Summary: He turned towards his roommate and held out the picture.  “Seriously, Brad, what the hell?”  His roommate looked up from where he was hunched over textbooks and notes, furiously cramming for his own finals.  Brad blinked at the picture with a blank expression.  “Decide to blow off some steam by trashing my stuff?” Stiles waved a hand at his desk.“I didn’t do that.”  Brad genuinely looked surprised.  He looked around the room slowly, as if taking it in for the first time in a while.  His gaze settled on the picture again in utter confusion.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Possess Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For charismagicka
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Hoping to have the rest up within the next week, but wanted to get at least the first part up today.

"What the fuck, dude?"

Stiles stared down at his desk in growing outrage and horror. When he had left the dorm room this morning everything had been in its place. He definitely remembered clearing off his desk last night. The only things left out had been what he needed for his final this morning so he could just grab everything and go. Now there were papers scattered everywhere. It looked like someone had gone through his desk drawers. The picture frames, pen holder, and other trinkets on his desk had been knocked over. Pages had been ripped out of at least one of his notebooks. The loose pages were crumpled up on the desk with more in the trash can. Stiles saw a spot of color poking out from some of the papers. His rage spiked when he found what had once been a nice group shot of the pack. It had been removed from the frame he kept it in and the faces of every pack member but Stiles had been scribbled out with pen. 

He turned towards his roommate and held out the picture. “Seriously, Brad, what the hell?” His roommate looked up from where he was hunched over textbooks and notes, furiously cramming for his own finals. Brad blinked at the picture with a blank expression. “Decide to blow off some steam by trashing my stuff?” Stiles waved a hand at his desk. 

“I didn’t do that.” Brad genuinely looked surprised. He looked around the room slowly, as if taking it in for the first time in a while. His gaze settled on the picture again in utter confusion.

Stiles threw the ruined picture down on the mess of his desk. He pointed at himself. “Well, I didn’t do it,” he said slowly. He gestured towards Brad. “And seeing as you’re the only other person that’s been in the room today…” He let Brad fill in the obvious conclusion there.

“Oh,” Brad’s brows furrowed again. “Andrew was here.” He looked around the room as if looking for the other man. “He came by awhile ago. Guess he got tired of waiting and left?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Stiles was so very glad he was getting an apartment off campus next year. He would not miss the rotation of idiot roommates. “Andrew, as in my asshole ex-boyfriend? The one who I told you I broke up with two weeks ago? That Andrew?”

“Uhh…” Brad’s apparently fried brain seemed to be chugging away for an answer that wouldn’t lead to Stiles yelling at him. Brad winced. “Sorry, bro. I didn’t realize you’d broken up.” He shrugged. “He said you asked him to meet you here.” 

Stiles sank down in his desk chair as if his strings had been cut. He sure as hell hadn’t asked Andrew to meet him here. He’d been avoiding the douche and his increasingly angry texts and erratic behavior since they’d broken up. So, either Andrew had deliberately come by the dorm room at a time he knew Stiles wouldn’t be there, or he’d just forgotten Stiles’s schedule. Which, wouldn’t actually be a stretch of the imagination. Andrew hadn’t bothered to learn when Stiles’s classes were, or even what his major was, while they had actually been dating. It was possible that he’d honestly expected Stiles to be here and then gotten angry when he’d been kept waiting and trashed whatever was in reach. That kind of crap was the reason Stiles had called it quits in the first place. 

He looked back over at his soon-to-be-former roommate. “Just, don’t let him in again, okay?” Stiles said. “I’m leaving in the morning so you’ve just got to remember for less than 24 hours.”

Brad at least had the decency to look apologetic. “Sorry, dude,” he said. “Honest mistake.”

Stiles sighed and turned to consider the mess that was his desk. He should get this cleaned up so he could finish packing. “It’s fine,” he said, though his tone heavily implied that it really was not. “Good luck on your final tomorrow.”

Thankfully Brad took the out and went back to his books. Stiles fumed at his desk for another long minute before grabbing his phone. He took a picture of the damaged photo and the mess of papers and sent it off to Scott. 

**whatsastiles:** So, my dumbass roommate let Andrew in my room while I was out and the asshole trashed some shit on my desk.

**whatsastiles:** Haven’t gone through it all to see what the damage is, but I am so pissed.

**beammeupscotty:** :(((((((

**beammeupscotty:** Dude! That sucks.

**whatsastiles:** Yeah.  
 **whatsastiles:** I can reprint the picture, but he trashed some of my notebooks too.   
**whatsastiles:** Hopefully it wasn’t anything I wanted to keep.

**beammeupscotty:** Do you want me to come over?

Stiles considered that for a moment. He glanced around the room, mentally taking stock of what he had left to do. On the one hand, it would be nice to vent to Scott. He was the only one that Stiles had actually told about Andrew’s creeper behavior and so far didn’t seem to mind being Stiles’s sole vent for his Andrew-related frustrations. But, Brad was trying to study. While it would be a nice bit of petty revenge, Stiles wasn’t really feeling it. Plus he’d get packing done quicker without Scott there as a distraction. And he definitely wanted to get packed tonight so he could get the hell out of here in the morning.

**whatsastiles:** Nah. I’m just going to focus on getting my room packed up, but if I get done early I’ll shoot you a text.

**beammeupscotty:** No problem.   
**beammeupscotty:** Still want me to meet you to help load the Jeep in the morning?

**whatsastiles:** Yes please.  
 **whatsastiles:** And keep the douchebag ex away ;)

Stiles waited for Scott’s affirmative response before setting his phone aside. He pulled his trash can close and started to pull out the crumpled sheets of paper. He smoothed each one out on his desk. He emptied the can completely before tossing the actual garbage back in. Thankfully it looked like the notebook that Andrew had trashed was from his math class. He hadn’t actually been planning on keeping that one as he’d finished all the math requirements he needed for his degree. He tossed the ruined notebook and papers into the trash can. 

Unfortunately, it looked like he’d also torn pages from one of Stiles’s psychology notebooks. Those, he had been planning to keep. And it looks like Andrew had gotten into the folder of printouts from his criminology course. A couple of his packets had pages missing and crumpled. For now he just smoothed the pages out and stuck them back in their respective notebook and folder. He tossed those in an open box to be repaired as best as possible later. 

He grimaced as he tossed the ruined photograph into the trash can. A couple of his pencils had been snapped in half, which he really didn’t know how Brad had missed. But then, the dude was practically oblivious of things that didn’t directly involve him. Stiles was pretty sure Scott could have walked around the room in full shift and Brad wouldn’t have even noticed. Stiles shook his head and tossed the broken pencils. 

It looked like Andrew had mostly taken his rage out on whatever was closest at hand. He hadn’t dug into the bottom drawers of the desk where Stiles kept his notes on the supernatural. Nor did it seem like Andrew had messed with any of the boxes around the room. At least Stiles wouldn’t have to redo any of his packing.

Once his desk was cleared off, he was able to relax and focus on packing his room. He emptied out his backpack and repacked that with a couple changes of clothes and the necessities in case he didn’t get everything unpacked right away. Then it was simply a matter of methodically shoving everything that wasn’t nailed down into a box or into the trash. He was hesitant to leave the room, but the need for food eventually forced him to go out in search of dinner. He ended up going to the shitty cafeteria on the first floor of the dorm just because it was close and quick. It totally wasn’t because he didn’t want to leave the building and risk running into Andrew. Nope.

He almost expected something to be trashed again when he got back to the room, but it was exactly how he had left it. It didn’t even look like Brad had moved. Stiles glanced at the guy warily before leaving the room again to haul his two bags of trash down to the dumpsters. There were a couple other kids from the dorms out there tossing stuff as well, but no sign of Andrew. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief when he got back to the room without seeing his ex. Maybe the guy had finally decided to leave Stiles alone. After all, Andrew was over north of Sacramento and Stiles was headed back to Beacon Hills. There was no chance of them running into each other over the summer. Hopefully by the time school started up again in the fall Andrew would have moved on to someone else and forgotten all about Stiles.

It was late by the time he’d finished packing for the night. In the morning he’d have to strip his tiny dorm bed and pack his sheets away, but that wouldn’t take long at all. Stiles shot texts to Scott and his dad to let them know he was still set to head back to Beacon Hills in the morning. He flopped back on the bed. It was officially the start of his summer break. He decided to celebrate by pulling out his trusty DS and playing some video games. 

Stiles startled awake to the sound of his roommate’s alarm clock. He glared over at Brad when the man didn’t even stir. Stiles pulled his pillow over his head, but the insistent beeping noise still made it through. He huffed out a groan. Stiles shoved the pillow aside and sat up. “Brad!” he shouted.

That at least woke the guy up. Brad snorted awake and finally flung a hand out to turn off his alarm. “Sorry, bro.” Brad sat up and started moving around the room. He seemed to be trying to be quiet, but the guy moved like a drunken buffalo. Yet another thing he was not going to miss next year. 

He flung out a hand and felt around for his phone. 8 am. Not stupidly early, but earlier than he had wanted to get up on his first day of vacation. He wasn’t supposed to meet with Scott until 10 am. Stiles groaned and ran a hand over his face. There wasn’t much point in going back to sleep. Might as well get ready for the day. He shot a text off to Scott to let him know that he was up before pushing off the bed. 

It didn’t seem like much time had passed at all before a rapid knock on the door startled him. He swore as he banged his head on the underside of the dorm bed. But, at least he was certain that he wasn’t leaving anything important behind because it had rolled under there. He’d already checked every inch of the closet, both inside and behind the dresser and desk, and Brad’s side of the room in case some of his stuff got mixed in with his roommate’s. 

“One sec,” he called out as he straightened up. Stiles felt along the back of his head. There was a tender spot, but no bump. 

He pulled open the door and stepped aside to let Scott and Isaac into the room. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Scott, but Scott only gave him a pointed look back. Stiles rolled his eyes. He also accepted the coffee that Scott held out to him. Stiles took a long drag from the coffee. He looked over at Isaac. “What did he bribe you with to help?”

Isaac smirked. “Dinner,” he replied. “And that you’d take some of our stuff back to Melissa’s for us if there was room in the Jeep.”

Stiles glanced over at Scott. He supposed it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. As long as Scott didn’t bring up Andrew in front of Isaac. Stiles huffed out a sigh. “Fine.” He waved a hand at the stacks of boxes. “As long as you can tetris it in with the rest of this stuff. Just make sure to put your name or something on it or it’ll likely end up in my house when I unload.”

“Already done,” Scott assured him with a bright smile. He grabbed two of the boxes and headed back out into the hallway. Isaac shrugged and grabbed two more, leaving Stiles looking like the weakling with his single box. Brad was off… somewhere, so Stiles made sure to lock up the room while they were out. He really didn’t need a repeat of yesterday’s Andrew incident.

Scott and Isaac were already waiting outside the Jeep by the time he got out of the building and started towards the parking lot. Thankfully he had gotten a fairly close spot last time he’d driven so he didn’t have to carry stuff halfway across the lot. And the werewolf help was going to mean fewer trips, so he didn’t have to deal with the long line for the loading area. With Scott and Isaac carrying double loads they were done in less than an hour. And there was still room in the back seat and the passenger seat. He sent Scott and Isaac to grab some of Isaac’s stuff while he did a final check of the room. 

He looked over the room one last time, just to quadruple check that he didn’t leave anything behind. Brad was going to be in the room for the rest of the week, which meant he would get stuck with dealing with the final room check. All Stiles had to do was turn in his keys at the main office. He left the dorm building for the last time with a sense of relief. No more having to deal with loud parties or idiot roommates or too small beds. And, Andrew hadn’t shown up once. He was free!

Isaac was nowhere to be seen when he got back to the Jeep, but his stuff was taking up the empty room that had been in the back seat. Scott had pulled his bike up next to the Jeep. He waited until Stiles was climbing into the driver’s seat before putting on his helmet and driving away. 

It was less than a half hour drive from the Berkeley campus to Scott’s dorm at Carrington. He was able to snag a spot in the loop out front of the building, which he considered as a sign that this was going to be a good day. He didn’t often have that kind of parking luck when visiting Scott. They had a limited amount of space to work with in the Jeep, but after two trips they had another box squeezed into the back seat and the passenger seat packed full. 

Scott pulled Stiles into a hug. “Be careful driving back,” he said when he pulled away. “And maybe think about telling your dad about Andrew if he keeps bothering you.”

Stiles groaned. They had had this argument before. “It’ll be fine, dude,” he said. “Andrew isn’t even going to be anywhere near me to bother me. And I already blocked his number so he can’t keep calling or texting me.” He patted Scott on the shoulder and stepped away. “Out of sight, out of mind, right? He’s not even going to remember I exist in a week.”


End file.
